


Lance, what the hell are the goldfish doing here.

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtub with goldfish in it, Goldfish prompt, Lance is a dorky dork, M/M, No Angst, They are dorky dorks, keith loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Keith comes home to goldfish. And Lance. But he's focused on the fish. In the bath





	Lance, what the hell are the goldfish doing here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr prompt: “Why is the bathtub full of gold fish?”  
> Please point out any mistakes and if the rating is incorrect, thanks!

“Lance I’m home.” Keith called out as he closed the door behind him. He heard a muffled swear coming from the bathroom before his boyfriend came bolting around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of him. Keith narrowed his eyes, Lance was flushed and with mussed up hair. He was the very picture of flustered and Keith couldn’t help but wonder what he was hiding. Before he could speak Lance pulled him close and kissed him deeply causing Keith’s knees to go weak and his brain go fuzzy.

“Hola mi vida.” Oh and bringing out the Spanish, he’s definitely up to something. Floated hazily through Keith’s head but when he spoke it was slow and soft.

“Mmm Lance, you’re trying to distract me from something.”

Instead of stammering or panicking like expected, Lance just laughed, his head thrown back and managing to divert his boyfriend’s attention to how much he wanted to nip at his neck. So he did. This led to a full out make out session on the sofa, leaving Keith warm, fuzzy and having completely forgotten about his suspicions.  
Both boys were curled up on the sofa, half watching a film but mostly focused on each other, lazily kissing whenever they got bored. This happened about every   
two minutes or so. The soft silence lasted for another five minutes before Keith spoke.

“Mmm Lance?” His boyfriend hummed in response, “why do you taste like candyfloss?” He watched as Lance’s dark skin pinkened slightly and his eyes widened, slightly panicked.

“I went to the carnival today, ate some candyfloss, went on a couple of rides. It was fun, how was your day?”

“Not much happened. The store was pretty quiet-” Suddenly Keith heard a splashing noise coming from the corridor. “Lance did you hear that?”

“Hahah hear what mi vida?”

“Spanish won’t save you now McLain, I can hear something coming from the bathroom.” 

Keith abruptly stood up and Lance tried to hold him back. All of a sudden it devolved into a mad scramble towards the bathroom, Keith was in the lead until Lance tackled him and both boys began wrestling until Lance lost his grip and watched his boyfriend burst into the bathroom. He then stopped and stood there in silence.

“Lance,” the boy in question cringed at the steel in his boyfriend’s voice, “why are there goldfish in the bathtub.” Keith's voice was blank and Lance smiled sheepishly from the floor. 

“Remember how I mentioned I went to the fair today? And how I'm pretty good at darts?” Keith's eyes narrowed and he turned to face his boyfriend. 

“You won every goldfish.” Lance winced before bursting out into an explanation. 

“But Keith they needed me! You didn't see their little faces, they looked so abatido!” 

Keith looked blankly at his boyfriend who cursed. 

“You know! That word! The word that's like sad but worse than sad!" Keith continued to blink at his boyfriend, having no clue what to say. "Um...dejected!” Lance finally cried triumphantly.

“They're fish Lance. Do you really think we can keep them in our bath? Forever?”

“Well maybe not forever but I thought that we could keep one of them? We could call them Voltron! They could be our child!”  
“Just...Lance just take them to the pet shop.”

“Aww but Keith-”

“Buy a tank or something and bring them home. They can be our children.”

To his surprise Lance tackled him into a hug and squeezed as tightly as he could. Keith choked and hugged back as best as he could before gasping out a plea for air. 

“You're the best boyfriend ever! I'll go get a tank!” Were Lance’s last words before he sprinted out of the room leaving Keith with a bath full of fish and a dopey smile.


End file.
